ShiKuma - Teach Me a Lesson
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Takuma goes to Senri for help with science, but after his hunger takes over, Senri might want to teach him something a little different. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI SMUT AND VAMPIRIC BLOOD STUFF! Just bites, though. Neck ones.


_First smut for these two, so don't judge me too harshly please. I don't have them nailed down too precisely yet, and this thing took me a week to write and edit. A lot of time was put into this one because I love you guys. Thanks for loving VK with me!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI SMUT STUFF AND VAMPIRES, SO_ _ **BLOOD**_ _. I wish I could edit that last word there in red for blood, but meh. Whatever. I don't own nor claim to own Vampire Knight, Senri Shiki, or Takuma Ichijo/1 Thanks again!_

 **ShiKuma – Teach Me a Lesson**

"But he said to meet him here…" Takuma glanced at the note in his hand. Senri meant this room, right…? He shrugged and opened the darkened classroom door, his eyes adjusting almost instantly to the lack of light. "Senri?"

A muffled sort of groan came from the back of the room and a messy-haired teen rose his head from the table. "Took you long enough to find me…" Senri yawned, cursing his habit of falling asleep in awkward places, and sat up a bit straighter as the elder blonde strode up the stairs to where he was. "Got your stuff?" Takuma raised a few books.

"Thanks for helping me. Science is your thing, not mine." His voice was light as he opened his textbook. A lot of things came easily to him, like humanities, but Senri was the brain of the two. He scooted a tad closer as the teen pointed out a diagram and began explaining it. The brunette's explanations were so easy to follow, much easier than the professors' lectures. His green eyes followed the letters on the page for a while before his mind began to wander around, his eyes moving up the teen's arm and up to his shoulder, honing in on the pulse on the side his neck that made him feel a bit...

Takuma licked his lips involuntarily and the younger man glanced back at him through his overlong bangs and sighed shortly. The elder glanced back at the page, slightly embarrassed. "You're hungry, right? You could've just asked me instead of making it all awkward…"

The brunette turned to the blonde, his face a blank mask. Was this how it had been when his mother…? Takuma didn't like how his face looked, so emotionless, like he was trying not to feel a thing. He watched silently as the teen's fingers undid the three buttons of his jacket and then a few buttons of his vest and shirt, taking off his tie and silver clasp. Senri seemed indecisive for a moment, then took off his outmost layer of his uniform entirely.

The blonde moved very close now, hating the feeling of his inner burning bloodlust rise within him. Sometimes being a vampire… was just so frustrating… He leaned in and caught a glimpse of fear in the teen's silvery eyes before he clasped his hands around the model's slim waist. Takuma dragged his mouth along the warm skin of Senri's throat before feeling the teen jump at the touch of his fangs.

"Ah…" A soft voice cried out in its soft way, Senri trying to focus on anything else but the pain as he felt the first draught taken from him. His breathing grew a bit ragged as he felt the blonde's hands at his back slowly move in calm circles, one hand daring to even untuck his shirt from his belt and slide underneath the thin fabric.

The teen knew what he was doing. Takuma was trying to keep it together, just like he was. But it was getting harder and harder to try to be gentle, wasn't it…? Senri closed his eyes and felt that pain again. The blonde was getting impatient and unkind, his nails digging in a bit… But he didn't really hate it…

"Takuma." The elder stopped and moved away a bit. Then he nodded and backed away fully, wiping his reddened mouth on his sleeve as he caught his breath, his hands gently resting on the younger man's hips. He smiled sadly.

"Sorry…" He watched as the wound in Senri's neck healed back up in moments and then touched the side of the brunette's face gently. "It's hard to stay kind when…"

Senri moved closer and moved his hands to the elder's chest, burying his face in his shoulder. "I know… Don't be sorry. It's just our nature, you know…?" The blonde closed his eyes and jumped a little when he felt lips at his neck, soft ones that… "Takuma…?"

"Yeah?" The hands at his chest began picking apart the buttons and sliding into the blonde's jacket, then his vest, making his breathing stop at the delicate touch. His eyes met ones that were clear and full of lust. But not a burning lust of a monster that craved blood… A totally different lust…

"I wanna teach you something else now…" Senri's eyes darted down and his face grew vaguely pink as he moved from his seat, standing up and then sitting in the elder's lap. His hands skittered down as he relaxed into the blonde, burying his head into his shoulder and neck. This was so strange, but somehow… "Is it weird that I thought… that you taking from me… was really… _sexy_ …?"

The green eyes that held so much of Senri's emotion for him grew empty as he divulged this true feelings. The brunette knew that he didn't need to hide things in front of Takuma, that if he did so that it was sign that he didn't trust him. But that distrust was anything but. He'd trust the elder with his life… The blonde's arms grew a bit tighter, or rather, _one_ of his arms.

Senri jumped and closed his eyes in concentration ad he felt a hand slowly, gently move down his chest, cool air hitting his bare skin. He leaned into that warm hand as he felt Takuma move to his stomach, sending a shiver run down his spine and then heat fill his veins after that feeling had passed. The blonde felt a tearing sensation at his chest and neck, the impatience that he knew the teen felt inside finally being shown.

"Hey… I'm not going anywhere…" With those words, the younger man slowed, nodding and meeting his mouth as he felt his shirt flutter from his shoulders. He brought his hand to the elder's hip, right where his thigh met the bone, and the other hand to his throat, gripping his tie and tugging him closer with a short moan and half-lidded eyes.

Those silvery eyes raked his face, as if scrutinizing it, and a soft smirk lit up the teen's face as he brought his mouth close, feeling the elder shiver underneath him as he let his lips barely brush against his. "I want to teach you how to let your demons play around. Specifically… with me… You hold back too much…" Takuma's eyes widened and he smiled too, a little less willing than he thought the younger man wanted him to be, but willing none the less.

The brunette met his mouth and moved his hand on the elder's hip lower, unbuckling his belt before snaking inside, feeling a soft, throaty moan escape the deepening kiss. Senri wanted that to happen more and more… He wanted him to lose it and want him just like he was when he was drinking from his veins… Losing that was going to make him hurt, Senri knew that, but it would be a very good hurt…

Takuma's eyes closed fully and he sank down the teen's stomach, stopping at his hips before slipping his hands into his pants and touching his already hot erection. He wasn't too surprised. The way he was acting had already given him away... He knew where this was going to end, letting his hips move up into the teen's hand and pulling him closer as his head lolled back. The blonde felt a twinge of something in his heart, not wanting to cause the younger man any sort of pain.

"Takuma…" the brunette breathed into the elder's ear, moving a hand behind and beneath himself after sliding his pants away from his hips a little more. The garment hung at his knees but the model felt no shame. He cringed as he felt his first finger enter him, knowing that the elder was too preoccupied with his own pleasures to do it himself. "Takuma, please…"

The blonde nodded and kissed him a bit harder, guiding his hands low on the teen's back and watched his face go a bit darker than it already was as he felt his arm move against his own, the look that he was making anything but pained. He would know what drove him crazy like this way more than Takuma could fathom, but he knew more of those things about Senri than he would care to admit.

Those beautiful silvery eyes closed and the bearer of them moved haltingly, almost with strained fear in his motions, leaning in close and pushing himself onto the elder's erection very slowly with pain clear on his face. The blonde felt drunk with hot pleasure surrounding him, but half his mind remained focused on soothing the younger man.

A strangled, whimpering sort of moan came from the teen's throat as he rose and rocked forward, his nails scratching deep into the Takuma's sides and his breathing growing shaky and heavy. He bit at the elder's mouth and felt his fangs cut into his lower lip, suckling at the sweet blood that begged to be lapped up as he picked up his pace slowly. All he wanted was to hear the blonde lose it, and he was so close…

Takuma growled softly at the cuts to his mouth, but the brunette's tongue made it all better in an instant. His hands gripped the teen's hips roughly, pushing him down harder every time as he moved up in time with him. He heard both of their moans fill the air, the sounds so distinct of each of them yet indistinguishable at the same time.

Senri's heartbeat pounded and his breathing stopped as he moaned in a long scream against the blonde's shoulder, sinking his teeth into the skin a little to mask it as he shivered, white spurting against the elder's stomach and hips. In a few moments, a softer moan let go and the brunette felt heat curl its claws deep within him.

The pair clung to each other, each person weak and panting. Senri felt a slow hand glide up his spine, up his neck and into his hair, soothingly caressing the pale violet-brown strands. Takuma's other hand moved the same way at his thigh, his fingertips barely brushing the perfect skin there and causing goosebumps to rise.

"You taught me… something very valuable tonight… Thank you…" His voice was quiet, calm like his spirit. So tranquil… Senri nodded and rested for a moment longer before sitting back up and meeting his mouth once again, smoothly and silently.

"You're welcome…" They redressed in the same silence and packed up their books before the elder gazed outside the window. "What is it? I'm sleepy…"

"That's the prettiest moon I think I've ever seen is all." Takuma gazed at the teen, who looked a bit bored and confused, and moved his hand to the side of his face. "I think it's beautiful… because it almost perfectly matches your eyes…"

Senri blushed in his delicate way and took the blonde's hand, taking one last look at that moon before they walked back into the lit hallway and out into the night that was their existence. But it was so much more of a wondrous existence as long as he was with the man he loved...


End file.
